


One Perfect Guy

by CloversDreams



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Bulls cameos - Freeform, Drinking, Established Relationship, Finral works at a bakery, I know it sounds like a lot but, Karaoke, M/M, Modern AU, Shenanigans, Zora works at a bookshop, it works I promise XD, no magic, shop au, there are bikers too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Zora took note of the look in his boyfriend’s eyes. It said everything he didn’t voice aloud. Evidently they had plans later. Before he could ask about said plans, he heard a jingle from behind himself. Ah, they were no longer alone. That sucked. He cleared his throat and took a step away from the counter as Finral greeted the person that just stepped into the shop.“Coffee. Black.” Zora placed exact change onto the counter then crossed his arms and waited. He watched Finral put the money in the register with a little hum then turn around. He took that moment to admire his backside in those snug jeans. Very nice. He watched as Finral poured the drink then put a lid on the cup. His cheeky boyfriend spun back around and maintained eye contact with him as he kissed the hole in the lid. Real cute.Finral smiled from ear to ear as he handed him the cup and said, “Sugar’s on the house today, sir.”





	One Perfect Guy

Zora scratched idly at the black surgical mask he wore while he glanced at the sign above the bakery he stood outside of. The ridiculously cutesy mascot was so happy it was almost nauseating. If anyone were to take a single glance at him and his all black outfit complete with leather jacket they’d say he had no business going into such a place. Well, they’d be dead wrong. He had business. And that was none of _their_ business. He snorted then pushed the door and stepped inside.

A bell jingled above his head to announce his presence. That was annoying no matter how many times he’d dealt with it. Oh, well, it couldn’t be helped. Zora found that he wasn’t the only one there this morning. Also annoying. There was a pair of middle-aged women chatting up the young man at the register. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and grinded his teeth as he waited impatiently.

The baker that stood behind the counter had kind eyes and a sweet smile. His brown hair was brushed to one side. Zora studied the green tips of those locks. Normally, dyed hair would seem out of place in a bakery. Somehow the guy made it work. Maybe it was because no one was looking at his hair when he had such a distracting smile upon his face. Zora couldn’t really say.

The baker tilted his head at the women as he hummed, “Good morning, ladies. You’re looking lovely as always. The usual?”

“My, aren’t you chipper today? Did you meet someone special?” One of the women replied teasingly.

“Besides you two?” The guy asked right back. He winked shamelessly at the pair.

The women chuckled to themselves and both waved a dismissive hand in his direction. Then they muttered some nonsensical responses. This little back and forth continued for a bit longer than necessary. Zora rolled his eyes at the lot of them. It took all the self-control he could muster not to groan and tap his foot impatiently. Didn’t these people have anywhere else to be?

It felt like it had been just short of forever by the time the women got their pastries and left the shop. The bell jingled on their way out. Zora stepped up to the counter and gave the baker a quick once over. There was a smile on the guy’s face as he waited. Zora raised a curious eyebrow at him and asked, “You gonna flirt with me the way you did with them?”

The purple-eyed man motioned towards the jar next to the register. He continued to smile as he replied, “Will you also give me a generous tip if I do?”

Zora grabbed a fistful of the man’s shirt and yanked him forward so he leaned halfway across the counter. He leaned in so they were nose to nose and hooked a finger into the mask he wore then pulled it downwards and said, “I’ve got a tip for you, ya shit.”

Amusement flashed in those purple eyes. The corner of his mouth twitched as a smirk threatened to spread across his face. His gaze fell to the redhead’s lips and he purred, “Do you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?”

“Yes.” Zora quickly closed the distance between them. He took note of the delighted hum he received when he pressed their lips together. He released his grip on the shirt he held then pulled back just enough to watch the other man’s smile grow. Zora ran his thumb along that too tempting bottom lip of his and whispered, “Good morning, Finral.”

“Mm. It sure is,” Finral hummed. He turned and grabbed one of the small cookies off the sample platter on the tray next to him then popped it into his mouth. He licked his lips clean, slowly of course since that would be a better show. He tilted his head and said, “It’s early. Bookshop has you opening today, huh?”

“Yeah. For the next week, actually,” Zora sighed. He didn’t even understand how his managers trusted him so much. He never went out of his way to be nice to them or anything. He also didn’t tolerate much from customers. There were a few times he thought he’d get complaints after telling one off. In the end they must’ve realized he’d been right and left before they’d embarrassed themselves further. He shrugged then sighed, “At least it’s mostly adults who know how to read to themselves in the mornings.”

“That, and it frees up your afternoon,” Finral added with a nod.

Zora took note of the look in his boyfriend’s eyes. It said everything he didn’t voice aloud. Evidently they had plans later. Before he could ask about said plans, he heard a jingle from behind himself. Ah, they were no longer alone. That sucked. He cleared his throat and took a step away from the counter as Finral greeted the person that just stepped into the shop.

“Coffee. Black.” Zora placed exact change onto the counter then crossed his arms and waited. He watched Finral put the money in the register with a little hum then turn around. He took that moment to admire his backside in those snug jeans. Very nice. He watched as Finral poured the drink then put a lid on the cup. His cheeky boyfriend spun back around and maintained eye contact with him as he kissed the hole in the lid. Real cute.

Finral smiled from ear to ear as he handed him the cup and said, “Sugar’s on the house today, sir.”

_It’s on the house every day_. Zora thought to himself as he reached for the cup. His fingers brushed against the back of Finral’s and he let them linger there for a moment. Time slowed to a crawl as the pair appreciated the affection they saw in each other’s eyes. As soon as they blinked the moment was over. Zora grunted a ‘thanks’ and headed out of the shop as Finral took the next person’s order. Time resumed its normal pace and their day went on.

As usual, work was an absolute drag. At least Zora was working the register and didn’t have to walk the floor where people were just waiting to ask him stupid questions. He never had patience for that kind of stuff. The bad news? He worked along side his uptight manager today. All day long the guy tried to lecture him about procedures and etiquette. Not to mention he called Zora out for wearing too much black and then again for taking a smoke break while not being a smoker. It was all the usual crap that came with dealing with Klaus.

Oh, well. It could be worse, he supposed. At least it had been a slow day. He didn’t have to deal with nearly as many annoying people as usual. In fact, the ones he did check out seemed more interested in hurrying up with the transaction than anything else. He barely even got grunts from them during their interactions. He’d call that a success.

Later that afternoon Zora stood under the overhang right outside of the bookshop and waited. He really didn’t care for relying on others like this, but he had no choice since his ride was currently in the shop. It was a pain but one of those inevitable things about life. He looked down at his phone and opened the messaging app. The timestamp on the message he’d received that said ‘OMW’ was just over ten minutes ago. Going by that it’d be any moment now. The sound of a door opening behind him caught his attention so he turned towards it.

“Waiting for someone?” Klaus asked. He adjusted his glasses while he waited for a response. Clearly he already knew the answer. He was just trying to get the conversation started.

“My ride, yeah,” Zora confirmed. He stuffed his phone into his jacket pocket then zipped it. The guy had seen them leave together a few times by now. The conversation seemed pointless so he turned his attention to his leather jacket and zipped it all the way up. Any minute now he’d be able to escape small talk hell.

“I know it’s not my place to pry into employee’s personal lives but,” Klaus started then paused. He waited to see if he’d get a response from the redhead. When it was clear that he wouldn’t he continued anyway, “I’ve seen you leave a few times with a leather-clad biker.”

“And?” Zora asked. If there was a point to this he certainly didn’t see it.

“Aren’t you dating that nice fellow that works at the bakery down the block?” Klaus asked. Once again, he already knew the answer and didn’t need confirmation. Said baker had come into the bookshop to wait for the end of his shift on a few occasions. They’d left together hand-in-hand. Klaus adjusted his glasses once more then cleared his throat and declared, “Frankly, Zora, two-timing is beneath you. He deserves better than someone who can't resist temptation.”

Zora blinked a few times as the words sank in. Did that really just happen, or had he hallucinated it? No, it couldn’t have been in his head. Not with the way he had to hold back a laugh. He couldn’t help but smirk as he glanced at his boss out of the corner of his eye and replied, “Thank you, mister glasses-man. I’ve seen the error of my ways. I’m going to turn my whole life around now.”

“There’s no need to be sarcastic. I just want you to consider how he’d feel if he found out. Ask yourself if you could live with the potential consequences of your actions.” Klaus grumbled mostly to himself.

A familiar sound caught Zora’s attention before he could reply. The purr of a Kawasaki Ninja 650 always made heads turn and he was no different. He turned and watched the mostly black motorcycle with green details slow down then come to a halt before him. The rider cut the power then put his feet on the ground and turned towards the two of them that stood outside of the store.

Zora stood there for a moment and admired the sight before him. His gaze traveled over the gorgeous bike to its rider. He shamelessly admired the green leather outfit. It looked great no matter how many times he saw it. His eyes finally landed upon the carbon fiber helmet that had a black bull skull surrounded by gold painted on the side.

The smile beneath his mask reached his eyes when the rider turned around and removed a second matching helmet from the back of the bike then held it out towards him. Zora let out an exaggerated sigh then nudged Klaus and said, “Sorry four-eyes, but when a hot guy in leather beckons me over I’m too weak to resist. My fate is set in stone. I’m bad news.”

He snickered to himself as he practically strutted towards the bike. He took the offered helmet and then looked at the rider. He winked at his own reflection in the visor. Zora wasted no time in putting on the helmet and then straddling the bike as well. He put his feet on the pegs, slid his arms around the rider’s waist and then turned towards Klaus and nodded. The motorcycle roared to life and the two of them took off a second later. Zora could just picture the indignant muttering that his boss was doing on the way back into the shop. He couldn’t help but laugh.

They pulled up to their destination less than fifteen minutes later and parked next to a row of other motorcycles already there. Zora swung his leg over the bike and hopped off. He removed his helmet then ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at the neon sign above the building. The bright H.Q. glowed as vibrantly as ever while the words ‘bar and grille’ still hadn’t been fixed. He waited for his companion to get off of the bike then placed his helmet on the back seat. He shook his head and sighed, “I thought Henry was going to fix that sign.”

The rider removed his helmet then shook his head. Zora watched the wavy brown hair with green tips bounce this way then that. He smiled now that he could finally see his boyfriend's face again. Finral turned his way and also ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to get it to cooperate. He didn’t have much luck. That wasn’t something new. He used the keys he held to unlock the passenger seat of his motorcycle and lift it up. From that small storage space he removed two bandanas. Then he set the helmets on their hooks and locked everything up again.

Finral offered him one of the bandanas and got to work folding his into a rectangle. He tied it around his head like a headband to tame his uncooperative locks. Then he looked up at the sign and squinted. He pat Zora on the shoulder and replied, “Henry takes care of this whole place no matter how everyone trashes it. Cut him some slack, yeah? He'll do it when he can.”

“I still don’t even know what H.Q. stands for…” Zora grumbled mostly to himself. As far as he could tell, no one did. It was just the name of the bar where they all hung out and no one questioned it. He tied his own bandana around his head, making sure the little bull skull was visible. He let Finral make a minor adjustment to it then snickered to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Finral had to ask. He already had a little half smile on his face.

“My boss tried to lecture me today,” Zora explained.

Finral scrunched his face and shook his head. He gave the redhead a look as he replied, “That doesn’t sound funny at all. What’d you do?”

“Oh, didn’t you hear?” Zora gestured to himself dramatically. He held his chin in the air and declared, “I’m two-timing that sweet guy from the bakery. I’ve got this leather-clad side piece that he doesn’t know about.”

“Oh my,” Finral gasped in mock offense. He tapped on his chin and nodded. “Well that _is_ pretty serious… maybe you should let one of them go.”

Zora shook his head. That was out of the question. “Can’t do that. They both meet my needs in different ways, greedy as that sounds. Wouldn’t it be great if I could just combine the two of them into one perfect guy?”

“Such a person can’t possibly exist,” Finral hummed. The look in his eyes said he didn’t believe his own words at all.

“Yeah, well, if he did… I would snatch him up and never let him go.” Zora wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and squeezed. He heard a muffled chuckle before Finral returned the embrace. He released and looked at him.

Finral maintained eye contact with him and said, “One perfect guy, huh? Sounds to me like he’d have blue eyes so deep one could get lost in them for days.”

“More like purple jewels,” Zora countered with a smirk. He motioned to put his hand on Finral’s cheek when a sudden crash made the both of them jump.

They turned towards the building just in time to hear a bunch of cheers. Oh boy. There was no telling what the lot of them were up to in there. Zora and Finral exchanged a glance then smiled at one another. It was about time they found out. Finral leaned up on the balls of his feet and gave him a quick kiss over his mask. Then he took his hand and squeezed.

The pair stepped into the bar and took a moment to absorb all the chaos around them. Luck hung from a ceiling fan and waved a wrench as Magna tried to jump up and swat at him. Charmy sat on the bar and cheered on Gordon who was sweeping up broken glass. Vanessa was draped across Grey and offering her advice about men– poor Grey didn’t seem to want to know. Gauche was lost in his cellphone and ignoring the lot of them. Asta and Noelle, being the youngest and newest members, were at a table in a corner that was behind a line of police tape. There was a piece of paper stuck to it that said ‘apple juice only zone’.

The leader of their group, the aptly nicknamed Captain Yami, sat on a comfy chair in the midst of all the chaos with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He was watching the five-day forecast on his phone. Yep, everything was just as they expected. Everyone wore the group’s symbol, whether it be a bandana or patch on their clothing. The Black Bulls were a ragtag group of bikers that didn’t really fit in with any of the other local gangs, so they ended up forming their own. It was a place for those that had nowhere else to call home.

Mostly they just met up and got rowdy for no discernible reason. Though the best part of being a member was probably getting to go out on weekend rides together. The wind against their skin, good friends all around, no destination in mind. There was nothing like it. Sometimes their rides would take a few hours, others the better part of a day. It was all about the journey.

It took some convincing for Zora to buy into the whole idea of the gang. In fact, he’d been shocked to find out that his kind-hearted, pastry-making, sweetheart of a boyfriend was into something like riding motorcycles. Finral was the walking epitome of man’s duality. While Zora hadn’t been a stranger to riding bikes before they met, he never thought he needed to do so with anyone else. It was strange how he couldn’t imagine going out for a solo ride these days. The whole lot of them had really gotten under his skin. Not that he’d ever tell any of them such a thing.

Zora and Finral gave Yami a nod as they walked past him. The man grunted in acknowledgement then went right back to what he was doing. Once they reached the bar they greeted the long-haired man that had just finished mixing a drink for Vanessa.

“Hi, Henry. How are you?” Finral asked with a smile.

Henry turned towards him and replied, “Hellooo… friends… I’m fiiiiine… thanks… are youuu… thirsty?”

“I’m driving tonight so just soda, thanks,” Finral hummed.

“Nothing for me,” Zora added with a nod. He waited with Finral for the drink then they thanked Henry. There was one thing Zora had to do before they could relax. They walked right over to where Magna was still yelling and trying to get a laughing Luck to give back his wrench. Sometimes it was hard to believe that these two were some of the best mechanics around. They certainly didn’t act like it. He shook his head at the pair then cleared his throat.

“Hey guys!” Luck let go of the ceiling fan without a second thought and dropped right onto Magna. He completely ignored the offended grunt from beneath him. “What’s up!”

Zora glanced at Magna when he yelped as Luck got off of him. He looked up and replied, “Checking the status of my bike.”

“If I had a _wrench,_ I might be able to work on it!” Magna yelled before he finally scrambled to his feet. As soon as he stood, Luck burst into another fit of laughter and took off running again.

Finral tilted his head and asked, “Do you only have the one?”

“Of course not! I’ve got dozens! It’s the principle of it!” Magna shrieked right before he took off after the blond.

“A few more days of this nonsense and I’m just taking it to a different shop,” Zora snorted to himself. As much as he enjoyed riding with Finral he missed having his own bike. He turned towards his boyfriend when he felt a comforting pat on his arm.

“Patience. You know she’ll run like a dream when they’re finally done with her,” Finral reminded him.

The two of them meandered back over to a free table and sat down. They chatted among themselves and then with the others that stopped by their table for a bit. Everyone was in high spirits as usual. The two of them were vaguely aware of Asta yelling about how he’d been in the corner long enough and should be let out now since he wasn’t even thirsty. Vanessa meandered over to him and tried to make a deal that she’d set him free if he agreed to sing karaoke with her. It only added to the chaotic vibe of the room.

They watched as the pink-haired woman dragged their junior member to the small stage. She was all smiles as she queued up a song. Zora and Finral watched the pair begin to sing. Though that was putting it nicely. Vanessa sounded like an angel, sweet as could be. They could listen to her for hours. Asta on the other hand sounded more like a dying animal. The combination was enough to make their ears bleed. It was simultaneously hilarious and the worst.

That torture was followed by the strangest attempt at singing either of them had ever seen. Gordon and Grey did their best as far as either of them could tell… but it was an unintelligible mess. Still, they offered their support in applause when it was all said and done. The rest of the gang were quick to jump in on the action as well. It became a partially-drunken disaster. And it was a riot.

Zora cocked his eyebrow at Finral when the guy gave him a questioning look. He knew exactly what it meant and he immediately held up his hands so they formed an x. He wasn’t about to get up and make a fool of himself in front of these idiots. Finral wasn’t deterred. He simply kissed his cheek then went to sing a song by himself instead. Or that was the idea, at least. It didn’t take long for him to be joined on stage by Vanessa and a struggling Asta.

The song quickly turned into an utter disaster after that. However, Zora took note of the genuinely happy smile upon his boyfriend’s face. If he was having that good of a time, he supposed it wasn’t all bad. When the song finally came to an end Zora clapped slowly with the rest of them and waited for his boyfriend to return to the table.

“Looks like you had fun,” Zora muttered.

“Yeah! You should really try it sometime!” Finral chirped.

“Absolutely not.” There was no room for argument in Zora’s voice. He put up with a lot of foolish things, but he would draw the line there.

“OK, OK.” Finral held up his hands in surrender. There was no need to get worked up over something so silly when he knew Zora would sing for him in private when he felt sappy. He was happy with that. He motioned towards the bar with his head and said, “Let’s play a quick card game with Henry then we can go.”

“You’re both prepared to lose, I see,” Zora snorted. He stood and followed his boyfriend as he listened to him blather on about how tonight would be different.

Half an hour later their long-haired, bartending companion was victorious. Zora chalked that up to the fact that Finral had his hand on his knee for the last twenty minutes or so and kept on giving him looks out of the corner of his eye. He was too distracted by those things to focus on something as silly as a card game. He’d nearly let out a sigh of relief afterwards when Finral started to make the rounds saying goodbye to everyone.

They stepped out of the bar with a promise to return soon. Finral unlocked the passenger seat and lifted it so they could remove their helmets. He straddled the bike then put his on and secured it beneath his chin. He slid the visor all the way up then turned towards the redhead and tilted his head.

Zora put on his helmet and flicked the visor up as well. He eyed his boyfriend curiously and asked, “We goin’ back to my place or yours?”

An amused gleam shined in Finral’s eyes as he replied, “Driver picks the destination. You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“I really need my ride back,” Zora snorted. “You’ve gone mad with power.”

“You love it,” Finral hummed as he bopped Zora's nose. That much was obvious by just how snugly he held onto him while they rode. Finral pulled his visor down halfway then paused and added, “Besides, the quicker we get there the more likely it is I’ll bake you a cake. I’ve been dying to test out my cute new apron.”

Was Zora really going to let himself be tempted by such a thing? Yep. He absolutely was. He swung his leg over the back of the bike and got settled in. They both closed their visors then the bike roared to life. Zora’s arms wormed around his boyfriend and held tightly. He felt a comforting pat on his wrist before they took off. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if his bike stayed in the shop for just a few more days.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I know I said I wouldn’t have anything else till BCW but its not my fault. When a mangaka draws your ship in the same panel and very close together you just… find inspiration… *w*
> 
> Asta and Noelle cant ride solo yet so they hitch rides with other members for outings. Charmy does too cause shes silly. She favors sidecars so she can snack while riding
> 
> my brain: tattoo artist x florist is tired… whats an interesting combo…  
me: baker x biker  
my brain: ok but what if the baker is a biker  
me: :o
> 
> black bulls biker gang who are chaotic for no real reason whatsoever gives me life ok
> 
> zora not correcting klaus about the two-timing pfffffft  
finrals butt is cute in jeans. this has been a psa.


End file.
